Sunset
by Sabulana
Summary: Ashelin wants to show something to Keira... SHOUJO AI! OMG! That means girlgirl relationships for those that don't know. Don't like, don't read. Please review if you do read it.


A/N: Came from a random "I keep pairing up Jak and Torn but what happens if I pair up Ashelin and Keira?" thought. I have no idea where this is heading…

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

Warnings: Yuri, which means girl/girl stuff for those who don't know. Also, possible sappiness. Set at the end of Jak 2 somewhere.

Story Start

Keira looked up from the zoomer she was working on. She would have jumped when she saw the red head across the room from her but she was used to Ashelin coming to see her without warning by now. But she still didn't know why she chose to visit Keira all the time.

"Hey, Ashelin," Keira greeted.

"Keira. How are you today?" Ashelin asked.

"I'm fine," the mechanic stood up and winced as her legs became used to standing again.

"You spend too much time crouching down," Ashelin commented. "You need a break."

"But I need to finish this zoomer today!" Keira protested.

"As the governor of this city, I order you to take a break!" Ashelin commanded looking sternly at Keira but amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"But-but…" Keira searched for a reason. "I said I'd get it done today…"

"Well, you need a break for a while. Come on," Ashelin took Keira's arm and led her out of the garage.

"But Ashelin…" Keira started.

"But nothing. You are coming with me now!"

Keira didn't argue. Secretly she was glad to have a break. She'd been in the garage since early that morning and had worked non-stop until now. The beautiful mechanic allowed herself to be led along, wondering where Ashelin was taking her.

"Come on, Keira, We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Ashelin called out to the mechanic behind her.

"Late? Late for what?" Keira asked.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Ashelin teased. She turned her head to smile at the dark haired girl behind her.

Something inside Keira fluttered when she saw that smile. '_Huh? What…I shouldn't be _feeling_ this way just because a friend smiled at me…right?'_

They stopped at a street corner for breath, or so Keira thought. When she looked around she saw they were standing outside the elevator shaft in one of the palace's support towers. Glancing upwards, she saw just how high it was. It made her feel tiny compared to it. Ashelin took her hand and pulled her gently up the ramp to the elevator.

"Come on. We're going up!" she said.

"Up? Why?" Keira asked.

"So I can show you something!" Ashelin said mysteriously.

"Okay," Keira sighed and followed Ashelin into the elevator.

The two women stood on the elevator and waited for it to rise. Keira felt, rather than saw Ashelin watching her. She blushed and stared at her feet, watching the ground beneath the elevator drop away as the elevator began to rise.

Soon they were at the top. The electronic doors slid open and Ashelin led Keira out onto the platform. The mechanic stared at the huge cable running to the palace, with all the defences working to keep people from sneaking along it.

"Keira, look," Ashelin said, nudging the girl and pointing to t he west.

Keira gasped. The sun was setting, bathing the city in a beautiful orange glow. The clouds has gained a deep pink colour, contrasting against the deepening blue of the sky.

"Wow…it's beautiful Ashelin!" Keira said, turning to her friend. "But…why show me?"

"Because I wanted to know if you were as beautiful at sunset as you are at dawn and midday," Ashelin replied, stepping closer to Keira and capturing her in her arms.

"Ashelin…" Keira breathed.

"Shh…" Ashelin quieted her before gently kissing her.

Keira's eyes widened with shock. _'What the..?_' Keira thought, before realising that she was enjoying it.

Ashelin pulled back and watched Keira carefully.

"Ashelin…" Keira started. "Um…" But the younger girl didn't really know what to say. '_She…likes me…a lot too…and that makes me happy…do I…feel the same way about her?'_ Keira questioned herself. She thought back to the many times Ashelin had come to visit her and realised that she was always happiest when Ashelin was around her. '_I guess…maybe I do…or at least, I think I do…'_

Keira smiled softly at Ashelin. "You know…you're beautiful in the sunset too…" she said, blushing slightly.

Ashelin smiled and leaned down to kiss Keira again. This time the kiss lasted longer and Keira responded gently and sweetly.

When they parted, Keira wrapped her arms around Ashelin and laid her head on the taller woman's chest.

"So," Ashelin began. "Do I get to see how beautiful you are in the moonlight now?"

Story end

A/N: And they we have it, my first completed shoujo ai story. I wonder, does anyone like this? Please review and let me know.


End file.
